lyricsinfofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
LyricsInfo 维基:T-LRC
t-LRC，t stands for translation （翻译），是 LyricsInfo (原虾米歌词组) 自主开发的一种新型的LRC格式。这种LRC格式由原本的时间标签式LRC衍生而来，在完美兼容原LRC格式播放器显示的基础上，可以更完美地实现中文译词的对照显示。 支持环境 目前t-LRC格式歌词可以在安装了Xiamini插件的chrome浏览器中使用。 t-LRC编辑格式 t-LRC的源代码以两行为一组，上面一行是带时间标签的原版歌词，简称「原词行」；下面一行由translat开头，后接该原版歌词的中文译词，简称「翻译行」。 注：translat后面没有e，主要是为了在编辑过程中，每行前面的标签能够对齐，方便编辑者编辑。 一个典型的t-LRC范例：We Are One.tlrc Are One (Ole Ola) Jennifer Lopez; Claudia Leitte Love, One Rhythm: The 2014 by:Shane 03:33.03LRC Presented by Desperado @ Xiami Lyrics Group translatLRC Presented by 拂袖 @ 虾米歌词组 03:24.9700:16.83Pitbull, Jennifer Lopez, Cláudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) translat皮普保罗, 詹妮弗·洛佩兹, 克劳迪娅·莱蒂 - 天下一家 00:20.49(Armando C. Perez, Thomas Troelsen, Jennifer Lopez, Claudia Leitte, Daniel Murcia Sia Furler, Lukasz Gottwald, Henry Walter, Nadir Khayat) translat 00:24.78(The Official 2014 FIFA World Cup Song) translat(2014巴西世界杯足球赛官方主题歌) 03:28.82Album: One Love, One Rhythm translat专辑：天下一家 00:15.8300:30.96 translat 00:00.0802:02.9802:51.36Put your flags up in the sky translat将旗帜向天空高举 02:52.5600:01.8701:03.2202:04.60(Put 'em in the sky) (Jogue lá no Alto) translat(向天空高举 再高举) 02:54.4300:03.7001:05.1302:06.55And wave them side to side translat将它们左右挥舞 02:56.3002:08.4101:06.9200:05.53(Side to side) (Lado a Lado) translat(左右挥舞 排排共舞) 02:58.3702:10.3100:07.4701:08.85Show the world where you're from translat向世界展示 你来自何方 03:00.3002:12.2400:09.3701:10.82(Show 'em where you're from) (We are one, baby) translat(展示你来自何方) (我们是一家人 宝贝) 00:11.3301:12.6202:14.1203:02.17Show the world we are one translat向世界证明 我们是一家人 03:04.0002:16.0301:14.5900:13.17(One, love, life) translat(一体 真爱 生命与共) 01:16.97 translat 00:32.15When the goin' gets tough translat当遭遇困难险阻 00:34.16The tough get goin' translat勇者会直面挑战 00:36.02One love, one life, one world, one fight translat同一份热爱 同一体生命 同一个世界 同一场战役 00:39.87Whole world, one night, one place, Brazil translat全世界聚焦 同一个夜晚 相聚之地 就在巴西 00:43.58Everybody put your flags in the sky translat大家将旗帜向天空高举 00:45.40and do what you feel translat尽情共享此刻热情 00:47.19 translat 00:47.37It's your world, my world, our world today translat今天 世界属于你 属于我 属于我们大家 00:49.44And we invite the whole world, whole world to play translat我们邀请全世界 整个世界加入游戏 00:51.35It's your world, my world, our world today translat今天 世界属于你 属于我 属于我们大家 00:53.18And we invite the whole world, whole world to play translat我们邀请全世界 整个世界加入游戏 00:55.17 translat 00:55.42Es mí mundo, translat世界属于我 00:56.42tú mundo, translat属于你 00:57.50él mundo, translat属于他 00:58.38de nosotros translat属于我们大家 00:59.05Invitamos al todo el mundo translat我们邀请全世界 01:01.00a hogar con nosotros translat和我们欢聚一堂 01:02.8602:18.22 translat 01:17.3302:18.5203:05.96Olê olê, olê olá translat噢嘞 噢嘞 噢嘞 噢啦 01:31.79Jennie, got it translat珍妮 看你了 01:33.32 translat 01:33.53One night watch the world unite translat就在今夜 看世界共聚 01:35.05Two sides, one fight and a million eyes translat两支队伍 一场比赛 亿万观众 拭目以待 01:37.31Full heart's gonna work so hard translat拼搏的心 热情洋溢 01:38.87Shoot for the stars translat群雄逐鹿 一鸣惊人 01:39.90Fists raised towards the sky translat振臂高呼 傲气冲天 01:41.34Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite translat就在今夜 看世界共聚 共聚 共聚 01:44.13For the fight, fight, fight translat只为这场比赛 比赛 比赛 01:45.21One night watch the world unite translat就在今夜 看世界共聚 01:46.48Two sides, one fight and a million eyes translat两支队伍 一场比赛 亿万观众 拭目以待 01:48.55 translat 01:48.87Hey, hey, hey, translat嘿嘿嘿 01:50.20forza forza, come on sing with me translat加油 加油 和我一起歌唱 01:52.58Hey, hey, hey, translat嘿嘿嘿 01:53.80allez allez, come shout it out with me translat阿嘞 阿嘞 和我一起呐喊 01:56.29Hey, hey, hey, come on now translat嘿嘿嘿 来吧 01:58.30Hey, hey, hey, come on now translat嘿嘿嘿 来吧 02:00.10Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey translat嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿 02:02.79 translat 02:33.06Cláudia Leitte, obrigado translat克劳迪娅 承蒙厚爱 02:34.96 translat 02:36.84É meu é seu translat属于你 属于我 02:38.72Hoje é tudo nosso translat今天 由我们主宰 02:40.63Quando eu chamo o mundo inteiro pra jogar translat当我向全世界发出邀请 02:42.16É pra mostrar que eu posso translat我要让你们看看我可以 02:44.44Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar translat欢呼 痛哭 微笑 尖叫 02:48.51Não importa o resultado vamos extravasar translat不论最后结果如何 02:51.1203:05.8103:23.77 translat 03:39.54LRC Copyright© 2014 Xiami Lyrics Group translatLyrics Contents Copyright Reserved for O.L.W. 兼容情况 t-LRC在普通情况下可以当作不带翻译的LRC歌词使用，所有的「翻译行」不会被普通LRC播放器解析，因此被隐藏。 然而，在特定情况下，如果t-LRC中的「翻译行」可以被解析，那么就可以实现原版歌词与中文译词的双行对照，进而可以实现中文译词的自定义显隐。 注意事项 编辑t-LRC的时候，请注意一定要按照「原词行」、「翻译行」交替编辑。不要忽略任何一行翻译行。尤其是空行「原词行」，后面一定不要忘记接上对应的空行「翻译行」。 外部链接 # 【XLG-061T】兼容翻译的新型LRC格式：t-LRC http://www.xiami.com/g/thread-907158 # 【XLG-065T】教大家如何升级LRC为t-LRC http://www.xiami.com/g/thread-911905